1. Field of the invention
The invention relates to an illuminating device for vehicles, in particular a tail light, with a housing containing at least one light source, a support accommodating the light source and a reflector, and with a diffusion lens for covering an opening of the housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior known from DE 10 2006 001 363 A1 is an illuminating device for vehicles with a housing containing a plurality of light sources. Part of these light sources on the one hand are provided in the form of light elements (LEDs) which are arranged on a common light element carrier. A reflector is disposed ahead of said light element carrier as viewed in main beam direction to conduct light emitted by said elements. Disposed inside the housing on the other hand is a different type of light source, i.e. an incandescent bulb, which serves to generate a different light mode or function. The housing which is open at its forward end in main beam direction is covered with a diffusion lens. It has been found that that electrostatic discharges (ESD) from a charged illuminating device may be caused via a printed board when contacting the illuminating device such as in case of lamp assembly or during installation of the device into the vehicle with the consequence that relatively high impulsive currents may flow along the printed board and lead to destruction of electric components. Electrostatic charge buildup primarily occurs at the metal coated reflector. A common potential will not be established in all areas of the illuminating device components until the device has been finally mounted to the vehicle and the battery cable has been connected to said latter.